This application is related to information presentation. Computer systems and their associated applications have advanced our ability to compute and transform data and thereby provide meaningful information about data that has been accumulated. The data can be compiled into charts or graphs, including bar charts, pie charts, line graphs, tables, scatter plots and stacked bar charts. Charts provide a way to communicate the data in a graphical form that allows a user to quickly compare multiple data points to one another.